Legend of The Red Apple
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ada alasan mengapa Kabuto sangat menyukai apel. Coba tebak! / KabuIno. for LOVE4INO Event.


"Kenapa sih, kau suka banget sama apel, heh?"

Satu pertanyaan ini membuat Yakushi Kabuto ingin menyunggingkan senyum selebar-selebarnya. Sayang, ia masih kalah dari ayahnya dan belum bisa menyaingi Kuchisake no Onna (perempuan bermulut sobek).

* * *

**LEGEND OF THE RED APPLE**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: AU. OOC-ness (?). Soft-humor.**_

"_**LOVE4INO" #28**_

_**KabuIno: Apel**_

* * *

"Oh, biar kutebak," sambung si gadis berambut pirang tanpa membiarkan Kabuto menjawab. "Karena kau _kabuto—_kumbang, kan? Dan kumbang suka buah!"

Lelucon yang tidak lucu itu membuat Kabuto memasang wajah datar. Ia ingin sekali melemparkan apel di depannya pada si gadis yang berusia empat tahun di bawahnya. Setelah menelan apel yang sudah ia kunyah, Kabuto menjawab,

"Namaku lebih tepatnya terinspirasi dari bunga _torikabuto_—yang akarnya bisa dijadikan obat ataupun racun. _Bukan kabuto-mushi_."

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menggerakkan tangannya dalam gerakan yang mencemooh. Tapi tak lama, seringai muncul lagi di wajahnya,

"Kalau bukan karena itu, pasti gara-gara legenda penciptaan, ya?"

Kabuto menaikkan alis.

"Maksudku, ayahmu itu kan mirip ular—"

"Sembarangan. Kau baru saja mengatai calon mertuamu, lho?" potong Kabuto sambil menyeringai dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Wajah si gadis sedikit memerah, tapi ia buru-buru menepis pemikiran tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan memotongku! Jadi, ular itu kan kalau dalam kisah penciptaan telah berhasil membujuk Eve untuk memakan buah terlarang. Eve kemudian mengajak Adam untuk melakukan hal serupa. Memang tidak ada yang tahu pasti buah apa dalam yang dimaksudkan dalam kisah penciptaan tersebut, tapi ada yang bilang, kalau buah itu adalah buah apel."

"Lalu?" Kabuto bertanya sembari menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain kemudian memasukkan apel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu—makanya … karena pengaruh ayahmu yang mirip ular itulah, kau jadi suka apel. Benar?" Sang gadis tersenyum lebih lebar seakan puas dengan tebakannya.

Hampir saja Kabuto tersedak buah favoritnya. Ia membiarkan mulutnya menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia tertawa keras-keras sambil menepuk meja kayu di hadapannya. Bersama sang kekasih, Kabuto tak pernah merasa bosan.

"Tebakanku benar, ya?"

"Ayah bahkan paling benci buah apel. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu aku pun benci buah apel karena ayah," jelas Kabuto sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia membiarkan sang gadis di hadapannya memetik sebuah anggur dari keranjang buah yang memang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Ayah bilang, apel itu buah jantung. Kalau aku makan apel, jantungku yang asli akan digantikan apel dan aku akan mati."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Kabuto mengangkat bahunya. "Yang jelas, sampai umurku tujuh tahun, aku tak pernah mencicipi buah apel. Aku sendiri tidak paham kenapa ayah begitu tidak menyukai apel. Dan aku tidak mau tahu."

Sang gadis kembali mengambil sebutir anggur. Kini berbalik ia yang menyimak penuturan sang kekasih.

"Tapi kau mau tahu, 'kan, kenapa aku sangat menyukai apel?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Apa boleh buat, ia sudah sangat penasaran. Karena kekasihnya ini, setiap ada kesempatan, selalu menjadikan apel sebagai camilan. Memang menyehatkan, sih, tapi kan dia jadi terlihat seperti _shinigami_ di Death Note!

"Jadi, waktu itu aku baru saja pulang dari sekolahku. Umurku tujuh tahun saat itu."

Si gadis mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Aku sedang berjalan santai dengan tas punggung yang talinya kupegang erat-erat saat tiba-tiba ada suatu benda yang melayang dan menghantam dahiku dengan keras."

"Eh?"

Kabuto tersenyum santai dengan bahu yang sedikit terangkat. "Ya, itu apel."

"Lho?"

"Jadi tak jauh dari situ ada seseorang yang tengah melempar-lempari apel. Dan salah satu apelnya tak sengaja mengenaiku."

Si gadis bermata biru mengernyitkan alis. "Aku tak paham. Harusnya kau semakin membenci apel, 'kan?"

"Dengar dulu," sambar Kabuto cepat. "Saat itu aku memang kesal, rasanya aku sudah memasang wajah cemberut saat kulihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan wajah ramah menghampiriku.

"'Aduh, maaf, ya,' katanya lembut. Aku yang masih anak kecil aja sampai terpuk—_wadaaaw_!" Kabuto langsung menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja terkena lemparan biji anggur. "Apaan, sih?"

Gadis di hadapannya sudah memasang senyum sinis andalannya. "Beraninya kau menceritakan soal cewek lain di depan pacarmu sendiri, heh?"

Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kabuto berteriak ke arah lautan dengan ombak yang mengganas. Kan gadisnya ini duluan yang bertanya kenapa ia suka apel? Sekarang dia malah cemburu dengan sosok wanita dalam cerita yang bahkan belum mencapai penghujungnya.

"Dengar sampai selesai, dong! Kau mau tahu kan kenapa aku suka buah apel? Lagi pula, aku tidak tertarik pada wanita yang sudah punya anak! Meskipun dada dan pinggangnya memang montok—"

"YA-KU-SHI-KA-BU-TOOO!"

"_Whoaa_! Santai, santai! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dulu!"

Si gadis sudah ingin meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan menerjang Kabuto, tapi ia kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Cerita Kabuto belum selesai, rasa penasarannya belum terpuaskan. Oke, lanjut!

"Baiklah," ujar si gadis sambil kembali duduk. Wajahnya sudah ditekuk masam dan jemarinya perlahan mendekati keranjang buah, siap menjadikan apa pun yang ada di sana sebagai _shuriken_ jika diperlukan.

Kabuto berdeham-deham sembari kembali menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang baik itu. Begitu aku mengembalikan apel yang sudah kupungut ke tangannya, sekali lagi, aku diterjang oleh apel. Begitu aku menoleh, aku melihat seorang anak kecil, baru berusia tiga tahun dengan tangan yang sedang memegang apel. Bocah itulah yang melempariku dengan buah apel!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Bagian mananya yang membuatmu jadi suka dengan buah apel? Aku tidak paham."

Kabuto menyentuh dahinya sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan (sok) keren. "Kau ini memang telat mikir, ya? Sudah tentu gara-gara si gadis cilik itu!"

Kekasihnya langsung bergidik.

"Saat aku melihat si gadis cilik berambut pirang pendek dengan pipi tembam … lalu matanya yang kebiruan memancarkan kepolosan, seketika aku jatuh hati! Lalu tanpa sadar, aku menggigit apel di tanganku saking gemasnya! Sejak itulah, aku tahu kalau apel itu … enak!" jelas Kabuto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau … bocah pedofil! Alasan macam apa itu?"

Kabuto tertawa sambil memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengacak-acak rambut sang kekasih. Di balik kacamatanya yang tampak berkilat, Kabuto memandang tajam pada sang gadis.

"Kau tahu, tidak? Setelah aku menggigit apelnya secara tidak sengaja, sekali lagi aku dihadiahi terjangan apel yang lain. Lalu, ibunya—si wanita baik berambut cokelat itu—berteriak, 'Ino! Hentikan! Jangan melempar-lempar apelnya!'"

Gadis di hadapannya mengerjap-ngerjap polos. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mundur dari jangkauan Kabuto.

"Ehee … ehehehhee! Masa, siiih? Kok aku tidak ingat ada kejadian itu, yaa?"

Kabuto memilih memutari meja dan kemudian menyudutkan Ino di tembok belakangnya.

"Waktu itu, aku cuma bisa menggigiti apel saking gemasnya pada si anak kecil yang lucu itu, kalau sekarang, apa yah, yang akan aku lakukan saat gemas dengan si gadis kecil yang lucu ini?"

Wajah Yamanaka Ino langsung memerah saat wajah sang kekasih semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Ia pun memilih untuk memejamkan mata sementara ia mati-matian berusaha untuk meredam detak jantung yang menggila. Lalu … seketika saja ….

"_Awww_! Kenapa kau menggigit pipikuuu?!" protes Ino tidak terima. Tangannya membelai pipinya yang baru saja digigit pelan oleh sang kekasih.

Kabuto tertawa-tawa. "Pipimu yang memerah itu mirip apel, aku jadi gemas!" Bersamaan dengan itu, Kabuto menggunakan dua tangannya untuk mencubit-cubit pipi Ino. Dia begitu menurunkan kewaspadaan sampai tidak sadar bahwa sesungguhnya tangan Ino sudah memegang senjata mematikan.

"Dasar maniak apeeell!" seru Ino sambil menjejalkan apel utuh ke dalam mulut Kabuto yang langsung terpukul mundur.

"_Aajhakjdfhafoacea___ooo_cempaxhifoinfaklmlma_!"

Sementara Kabuto mengurusi apel yang dipaksakan masuk mulutnya, Ino pun berusaha mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang belum juga terasa normal. Ia pun merapikan rambutnya lalu tersenyum pada Kabuto yang telah berhasil mengeluarkan apel dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, masih suka sama apel?"

Kabuto hanya menyeringai sinis dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia masih merasa nyeri di rahang dan giginya, dan karena itulah ia lebih banyak diam meskipun pembicaraan telah beralih ke topik lain.

Dan memang, sepertinya sejak saat itu, Kabuto sedikit mengurangi kegilaannya terhadap apel! Setelah itu pun, tercipta legenda baru akibat rusaknya kenangannya terhadap _lovely cutiey pretty lil girly with appley_ (_RIP English_)—legenda yang melahirkan alasan mengapa ia jadi sedikit muak pada apel yang semula disukainya.

_Oh, well_, mungkin kali ini dia bisa mencoba menyukai buah yang lebih kecil, anggur misalnya?

_*****THE END dengan nggak jelasnya*****_

* * *

_Hey-ho! Thank you very much for reading!_ _Hope you enjoy the story!_ ;)

Ini persembahan terakhir saya buat event LOVE4INO; menggenapi bagian nomor yang kosong. Ngomong-ngomong, _event_ memang berakhir pada tanggal 15 Februari 2015, tapi buat yang belum setor _fanfict,_ diharapkan banget kerjasamanya untuk tetap _publish_ walaupun telat, ya! Dan tentu aja, _big thanks_ buat semua yang udah nyumbang dan berpartisipasi secara tepat waktu. _xoxo_

_Anyway, your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_I'll be waiting!_

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
